The oral research component of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA), since its inception in 1978, has been designed to evaluate the physiological and pathological factors that influence the oral health and function of individuals of different ages. Currently, the EODPP, is developing plans to broaden the scope of research to include studies of alveolar bone loss in the oral cavity, the detection and application of oral molecular biological markers for systemic disease, and an expanded periodontal evaluation implementing protein markers and DNA microbial probes for early disease detection. The oral epidemiology component is also working with the BLSA to increase minority enrollment thereby increasing the diversity of the BLSA population base. The implementation of these additional areas of investigation within the BLSA, present an opportunity to enhance the overall understanding of age related changes in the oral cavity.